Comfort Tonight, Forget Tomorrow
by Insprizon
Summary: Maybe it was just her, but after that, everything seemed to fall apart. Chapter 1 Revised.
1. Chapter 1

**=.Hello, fellow readers.=**

**For all of those reading this story for the first time: i hope u enjoy the first chapter enough to read the rest!**

**by the way: this is a newly revised chapter. the next new chapter will be up in a while, hopefully before Christmas break.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

It was the rain that woke her up.

Perhaps the sharp strike in the air was a savior from the horrible nightmare that played in her mind in terrible repetition-- seeing your bleach-blond, enthusiastic teammate in a dress was not exactly appealing.

But perhaps it was night the pitter of the rain that awoke her as the hairs on her neck became known and goose bumps became the texture of her skin. Despite her caution, all that was heard was the weather's ill manners.

Her eyes relaxed, but her eyes would not close. She lazily turned her eyes to look at the digital numbers on her alarm.

_12:30, _she thought unhappily. She was quite miffed at the fact that although she had gotten the whole day off and enough time to sleep last night, that she still felt like she would collapse at any moment. If she had left her bed that day, it was to deal with bathroom needs or to eat-- a sandwich or two, at most. She ignored Ino's constant banging upon her door, knowing the blond would want only to waste the day away with booze and a dress too short to even call a shirt.

Something to worry about now, as her thoughts drifted away.

There was a shift in the shadows, causing her to become stiff and tense. The air was still, her door was closed when she sworeshe left it open, and she sensed a faint hidden chakra. It leaked in uncontrollable amounts, small spurts of great power that seemed to smother her with dread and fear.

Carefully without much movement, she swiftly pulled a kunai from under her pillow while feigning to turn over in her sleep. She waited, knowing that attacking at the wrong time could cause the event of her death.

She breathed in deeply, holing her breath and clenching the kunai.

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

The bed was empty but she was in the corner, enveloped by darkness that turned quickly into black robes, and something damp started on her shirt, smelling of rust and hot. She trapped them to the wall with her torso, but it didn't seem needed as the unknown assailant didn't even react to her attack. Ger sharp weapon pressed against scarred skin as she met his face.

"Who are…..you…."

Words would not come, and breath came in gasps as her body reacted helplessly. Her hold weakened and her legs shook with a scare. Her eyes widened to the point of tears. That hair. Those eyes. That face. It was the last and first person, she wanted to see.

_I'm going insane… this is just a dream…this can't be happening! _Away she moved, almost stumbling in fear as a loud clatter from outside accompanied by a flash illuminated his pale features. Her gripped started to loosen on her weapon, but strengthened in memory to their last meeting with Yamato. She didn't want to deal with him right now, especially without the loud obnoxious blond here who would most likely make this easier to handle. But a more important question ravished her mind: why was here? At her house, to be more specific. "Annoying" people don't usually get as special as a guest as him.

W-Wha…Wha…" It was a garbled mess in her throat, and remained incomprehensible.

The attempts in trying to form a sentence vanished as she noticed the certain way he was slouching, the fact that his face was clammy and his eyes were heavy-lidded; perhaps the reason he was holding his stained shirt was the reason for the strangely familiar smell…

"You're bleeding!" It came out in a hushed whisper that transformed her face, a face seen in the mid of battle and a busy hospital. With her free hand she pushed him to the bed, and with a grunt he popped down, his eyes wildly watching the sharp object she still held tightly in her hand. Hesitating, she dashed to the bathroom, half-hoping him to be and half-hoping him not to be there by the time she rushed back with a fresh wash cloth and a rinsing bowl, but he still sat, hunched over with wheezing breaths filling up the silence. She ripped off his shirt with little thinking, taking a moment to view the damage. A huge gash went across his ribs, purple on bruising and bleeding black and red. A poison? Her hands went to touch his chest but were roughly grabbed and pinned weakly to the bed.

She looked into the pained eyes that desperately tried to form a menacing glare, but failed to in the mist of agony. "If you don't let me help, you'll die." Her answer was crisp, and she almost thought she saw a nod in answer as her released her hands and she got to work.

Ignoring the warning hisses the way his skin would tense every time she brushed her wet cloth across his stomach, she continued to work. Heal, wash, heal. Wash, wash, heal. Only too soon, the gash reduced to a white patch, and a little color returned to his face as the last of the harmful poison was removed from his system. His heavy breathing had stopped, but his head was drooped forward, making his eyes hidden from her sight.

"...Thank...you.." he said it so quietly, But it filled the uncomfortable silence perfectly.

Her eyes searched for his, a question suddenly coming to her lips bravely. "Why are you here?"

Sudden movement and his head was on her shoulder, her mouth now open and eyebrows arched in confusion. "…I don't know. My feet…" he trailed, but she nodded in understanding.

"What happened to you?" She asked worriedly, her hand brushing the wound on his side very gently.

He didn't answer, causing her to fill with rage. Although this is the first time she's talked to him in years, she knows he still acted like the same person he was before: cutting everyone out of his life and letting no one break that hard barrier. This caused her to ball up her fist and her eyes to harden with fury.

"So that's it, huh? You expected to wake me up in the middle of the night to help you and then you just leave without telling me anything? I know I may have been annoying before Sasuke, but I'm not anymore. And I'm not weak either. So I will stop you from leaving if I have to." In conclusion she moved to stand up, but a force from behind kept her down, instead pushing her closer, his head now buried into her neck. His eyes were gazed over, as if he was next to her in body but not in mind. Also, so close to his face, she smelled a strange tint to his breath and noticed his reddening eyes…

It hit her. He was drunk.

She knew just from looking that he wasn't completely drunk, but it was evident that there was alcohol in his system. This might explain for the reason why he's at her house, but now knowing that there was a substance controlling a part of his motions and actions…

…She suddenly felt more nervous. And the next move encouraged it.

It turned out it was his arms that encircled her in a flesh-like cage, as a hot wet spot formed on her neck where his mouth lay. From this position she couldn't see the expression on his face, but knowing for sure that hers was stuck in one of horror and a dream-like stance, knowing this was too real for life. "I'm sorry…for everything.." it was whispered in her ear, as he kissed there too. "I'm…just so tired…so tired…please…"

And for once, she realized all the pain, all the guilt, all the agony. All these feelings and emotions he held tight inside, unable to release in fear of rejection or death. He had to run away; run away from those happy memories that ended in one moment, but all these events finally caught up to him. He was an old man in a boy's body, she thought, and through tearful eyes she nodded, in acceptance.

Her whispers of help words and phrases were like keys to his body, as she heard a silent sigh of relief and pain, held in for perhaps years. A small, sad smile etched onto her face. This moment, no matter how insignificant or how screwed up it was when it came to the thought that it was all the alcohol talking, it still really mattered to her at the moment, for it felt good to be needed, for once, by a person she loved.

After a comforting moment of embrace and silence, his arms moved their positions to her hips. His lips started to glide across her skin, feather-like touches to her cheeks that made her smile softly to the feel. His tongue caressed her jaw, barely slipping out but releasing a shy moan from the pink-haired teen. He pressed his mouth to hers, prying it open softly with nibbes to the rosy lips as he was granted entrance into her hot cavern as their red appendages met with a dance of licks and emotions.

Soon her back was to the bed, his broad form hovering over her with eyes of a foreign emotion underlying in the pupils, confusing both Sakura and Sasuke. His hand, sow but steady, started up her nightgown with cold touches on her thighs as she gasped in surprised and secret pleasure. Nothing lay underneath but her hot skin, reddening the pale flesh as he rested his hand upon her right breast. Removing the sleepwear, he pressed his lips around the areola, releasing sounds of mewling and moans that he never heard before from those cherry lips. With sudden precision, he licked the pert nipple as his hand moved to the other white mound of pure flesh. A loud moan and suddenly she was more active, her thighs clenched and wet with sweat, rump slightly arched in the air.

Soon his hand rested on her thighs, moving them aside with little trouble. She gave her a glance: _Are you sure? _while a dreamy smile and a slight nod continued his journey between her legs. Soon his fingers were sticky and wet with her sweet essence, which drifted in his nose and chilled his bones. Penetrating her hole, she let loose a breathy moan which resounded throughout the room, heating their bodies even more. It was sheathed to the third digit, hugged like a glove and hot. Prodding, moving, bending in her in extreme ways: unlocking uncontrollable sounds and whimpers that released a harsh breath from the almost silent male. In seconds, a second finger was added, and then a third, and now it seemed as if she would split in two with pleasure. She thrust in rhythm to his fingers, moans matching every thrust and now an octave higher than before.

A puckering suck and his appendages were out, and Sakura released a disappointed moan accompanied by a hot face. Soon she realized his eyes were level with hers, his hand pulling her hand to the waist of his pants. It was then she realized the affect she had on him, a hot, pulsing, meat poked at her fingers, blurring her eyes with an erotic sense and need. Without thinking her hands were undoing the rope that held his pants, and they were down his legs and kicked off his ankles. As the huge flesh became known, her face grew bright and hot. How would such a sight…_fit? _The size sent a new spurge of heat to her nether regions and made her whimper in delight.

With a cautious glance, he descended his lips onto hers, a soothing kiss as he thrust in. A moan ripped through her throat as more pleasure than pain filled her chest as he started a rhythm. Strident moans reverberated around the room in a pleasing manner, soft grunts hidden under harsh panting. Sweat slithered from their skin and into the sheets of the bed, the rose-haired girl clenching full of white sheets, only to be wrapped around Sasuke's neck in embrace. Feminine legs spread wider and hugged the man's muscled torso for a better angle as tempos increased and voices soared. Soon, white crept into Sakura's eyes, and an explosion was felt through her body, as an outbreak of fluid escaped from her lower body, releasing a high-pitched scream, contained quickly by hot lips upon hers.

He was close, but not there. He needed more, spreading her legs to the point of strain,himself emitting sounds he never ever heard. Angry welts formed on his back as her arms slipped, eyes closed in ecstasy. He hissed, pleasure coursing through his veins. He looked into her eyes. "Say my name," he hissed in brilliant baritone.

"Sasuke…" Her face burned with response.

"Louder." Demanding, he was almost there…

"Sasuke!"

"Ah…!" Soon his arm were shaking, his seed spilling inside of her as the bed creaked with strain and pounded the wall with a resounding effect. And then he was down, his weight crushing the blossom beneath him, both too tired to move. But soon they shifted, her still caged slightly underneath him but embraced by the waist.

They lay in the aftermath, the earlier storm now just a calm drizzle outside her window, silence consuming their pants and harsh breathing. No words were needed, none at all, for peace and and pure happiness filed the room and spoke on their faces. Yet, for Sakura, something boiled and grumbled inside, reminiscing feelings that had seemed to be buried for the three years he remained absent. "…Sasuke?" Her voice was small.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

His mind was stuck for the first time in his life, no witty response hot on his tongue nor a quick response in answer. "Aa," he answered with closing eyes.

A sad smile she adorned, knowing fully well how much he didn't and would never more. Nothing could keep the tears from gathering in her eyes, but quick chastising for her foolishness kept her cheeks dry. Of course he wouldn't say it, but the thoughts quickly vanished and demolished in her mind. Her heart could no longer hear the truth, or the sobs would overtake her. Before sleep became her haven, she asked for one wish, as her eyes closed with a feeling of dread in her chest.

-

-

-

-

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

-

-

-

-

Mm…"

The sun warmed her cheeks and body. It seemed like the day was making up for the malicious night before, with the rain and thunder and…

Oh!

Sakura shot up, the sheet wrapped tightly around her torso, remembering all the events from the night before. This caused her to look at the empty area beside her; indented and crumpled, indicating a person was indeed here… before.

This caused tears to come to her eyes, knowing full well that he wasn't in the bathroom, he wasn't in her kitchen, that he wasn't there… at all.

At that point, she sobbed like she never did before, clutching the sheet in desperation and resting her head on her chest, as she though of her last pleading the night before.

_Stay._

But it was too late.

He was gone.

* * *

**Good? I hope...worked hard on this. haha.**

**If theres any grammar and/or spelling mistakes: please tell me. It would be very helpful.**

**Review?**

**-Numexi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey persons. Sorry I'm super late for updating this story. I had totally forgotten we were going to Italy for vacation this summer **_**and **_**that we were moving to another country… so, yeah these last weeks (or has it been a month? I don't know) have been HECTIC! I tried making this a long chapter without rushing. So, please try to enjoy this chapter the most you can!**

**Dislaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Haruno Sakura's Apartment, February 6, 5:37 a.m.**

He felt peace, for once.

For the first time in a very long time, he actually wanted to stay asleep in that—for once—peaceful state.

Although there was a slight throbbing in his head, he felt…happy.

But that feeling was soon erased from existence in his soul when all the thoughts from last night came rushing back.

And for the first time that morning, he realized the other occupant of the surprisingly comfortable bed.

At that moment, his onyx eyes shot open, giving him a view of pink hair.

He was faced towards him, her mouth slightly ajar but her eyes closed. Her face was void of stress and wrinkles, and instead etched with peace and beauty. He sighed at this thought, and once again rested his chin upon the top of her head.

It had been about 4 years since he last saw her, and now she looked maturer and strong than the fan girl she was when they were genin. From what he could see—which he could see _much_—her arms bulged almost unnoticeable with muscle and not fat, and her belly was firm from strict training, he assumed.

Remembering last night, he was slightly surprised at how calm she took care of the situation, fully expecting her to tackle him into a bear hug and start sobbing hysterically. And for some reason when she didn't, he was… disappointed. Why? He had no idea.

Now to assess the current problem.

Last night, after he had finished a mission Orochimaru had assigned to do—a simple scroll to steal, nothing out of the ordinary, which he was quite pissed at—since he had so much time on his hands, he decided to stop by a bar commonly used as a hideout for missing nins and other criminals of the such.

He had never had alcohol before, and never bothered to try it, due to his strong ambition to kill his last living family, spending his free time training vigorously.

It only took on glass—one glass of that auburn liquid to burn his throat and settle his stomach, to make him slightly less unaware of his surroundings.

Everything happened too quickly for him to register: one moment he was sitting, the next, his blade was deep into the throat of the grubby bartender, while come drunk man had token the opportunity to stab him in his side with a kunai.

In order to avoid the suddenly blood-lusting occupants that were all focused on him, he disappeared into the night, his body no longer in possession of him and his feet leading him to a village he hadn't stepped foot into for 4 years.

And, all was history from there.

Without much movement, he looked past the pink-headed beauty to view the digital numbers printed on the alarm clock; he would have to be back soon if he didn't want a suspicious snake in his business.

He silently untangled himself from the other naked person, careful as to not wake her up. He silently collected his clothes, wincing whenever he wasn't too careful with his almost-healed wound.

Now completely dressed, he stood over Sakura, covering her with sheets that had somehow traveled to the floor. His hand lingered by her face longer than it should have, feeling her soft pale skin beneath his callused fingertips.

His eyes softened. _Maybe, when I come back... when that bastard is dead... I'll-_

His thoughts were interrupted when the shorter teen turned in her sleep, muttering gibberish as she settled back down, causing his tense body to relax. _No it won't happen, _he thought grimly. _She won't forgive me, she never will._

He knew that ever since he saw her for the first time, he was in love with her. But due to his ambitions, he couldn't accept that fact. He didn't want his brother to come back and kill the only loved one he had left. So, he pushed her away; dismissed any love or thoughts he had towards her.

But he wished that, after all this was in the past and his brother was dead, that he could come back and accept her love, but he knew what was done was done: there was no way she would take him back, after all that he did.

So, without another glance and a bit of hesitation, Sasuke jumped out the awaiting window and into the early morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_5 Weeks Later_

The cool surface of the toilet seat soothed her throbbing headache as she rested her head for the fifteenth time that morning on the plastic.

It was either the food from last night—happened to be ramen with Naruto—or she had the stomach flu that was going around these days in Konoha. It might just be that her body was finally catching up to the new routine she started just a few weeks ago.

In order to keep her mind off the "event" that happened just 5 weeks 8 hours and 20 minutes ago—yes much to her chagrin she's been subconsciously keeping track—she's been getting up before the sunlight has reached the horizon, skipping meals, and working hours on end at a place that hides her from her thoughts: the hospital.

Even though she doesn't know, her friends have all noticed her weird behavior. She's been turning down a lot of invitations out with her best friend/rival, Ino, who was not pleased.

Her appearances around the village were less and less, which caused many of the villagers to worry: where was Tsunade's apprentice these days?

Naruto was the one noticing it the most: she was turning down all his requests to eat ramen with him and his girlfriend Hinata, and whenever he went to visit or check up on her, she seemed to not be home in the spartan apartment. His worry was slightly ceased when—for the first time in weeks—when she went to eat ramen with him last night.

Speaking of ramen- her thoughts were ceased when she realized she also would have to make a trip to team 7's training grounds to talk to Kakashi. It seemed he was… worried about something last night when he stopped by to ask her to talk to him today about something important.

Deciding she had rested enough, she warily stood up and shuffled to her gloomy room.

-

-

-

It seemed, to the pink haired teen, that the sun was just to bright, and that the fragile birds chirped just too loudly that morning. Either that or she had problems. But today just didn't seem like other days as she walked to the training grounds. Something told her to turn back around and head back into the cave she called her home and under the blankets that held the nightmares she had every night.

Something wasn't right.

So when she saw Kakashi leaning against a tree on one of the sides of the small meadow (that was unmarked from kunai and burn marks and massive holes) without his Icha Icha Paradise book in hand, she felt dread fill inside her skinny body.

Plastering a fake smile on her face she crossed her hands behind her back. "Kaka-sensei, I'm here. Has something come up?"

Knowing him for some years now, Sakura could tell a frown was present on his face, and whatever he called her here for, was serious. "Sakura, is there something you need to tell me?"

Taken back by the sudden seriousness, her eyes widened considerably. "N-no, should there be?"

His eyes narrowed. "Are you hiding something from me?"

Suddenly worried, she uncrossed her arms and let them hang loose by her sides, her face not hiding any emotions. "I'm not! Did something happen? Kakashi-sensei, what's going on?"

His eyes widened.

"You…you don't know?"

Angry that she could get no straight answers, it was she then who decided to narrow her eyes. "Know what? Kakashi-sensei, I can't answer anything if you don't-"

"You're pregnant."

And it was at that time, that for the first time, in 5 weeks, 10 hours and 54 minutes, that she uttered his name as the world spun before her eyes and slowly lost consciousness.

"Sasuke…"

* * *

**Yay. It's done…**

**Listen, it took me several times to stop myself from screwing the whole thing to hell and giving up (yeah, that's how lazy I am). But luckily, I got it finished.**

**Sorry again for the long, long, wait!**

**-Numexi, ya**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, the long awaited third chapter is up!**

**For you who have just started reading this story, I will warn you to ignore all my sweet-talking about updating sooner, because trust me, I won't. I don't know why, but I guess I just am too lazy to update right away.**

**As you can tell, I'm not a hard worker. D**

**Enough of my rambling! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

Why, why was this happening to me?

What did I do that was so bad that this _had _to happen to me?

First, I allow myself to succumb to the man of my dreams just so he could turn around and break my heart again.

Then, I get pregnant with a child which would probably have no father-figure as it grew up.

And now, I am lying underneath a tree feigning sleep due to the fact that my sensei knows that I am with child.

"Sakura, I know you're awake."

Okay, scratch that. I am awake underneath a tree, awaiting the wrath of my sensei due to the fact that he knows that I am with child.

_At least he doesn't know who the father is, _I thought smugly as my face remained impassive while I sat up.

"Is it… is Sasuke the father?

Dammit! Why did he have to be so damn clever?!

"Tch. No." I scowled, and looked to the side, suddenly finding the tree to the left of me very…ugly. Burst into flames, tree. Burst into-

"Oh really? Hm.." I saw him scratch his masked chin in mocking curiosity through my peripheral vision. "If so, then I wonder why on our last mission you kept on moaning his name in your sleep-"

"Okay!" I threw my hands up in frustration. "Sasuke's the father of the baby that will _never_ meet him because he doesn't love me enough to even talk to me properly! Are you happy?" I suddenly felt the prick of tears starting. I looked away ashamed because of my outburst. _Stupid hormones…_

From the change I of tone, I knew he suddenly felt guilty. "Sakura…" He sighed. "You know this could get you into a lot of trouble with the Hokage, due to the fact that you…ahem…_associated… _with a missing nin?"

I blushed. "…yeah."

"You also know you'll have to tell him some way."

My head shot up. "What?"

"Sakura, you know that we're still trying to get him back from the clutches of Orochimaru. I don't know when that'll happen, but you can't hide from him forever… unless you're going to abort-"

"No! I'm not going to kill this child. It's not the baby's fault for my stupidity." I realized Kakashi was right- he was going to learn about one day. But that doesn't mean I had to tell him myself or right away.

"He'll find out when he finds out." I grumbled.

He settled with that. "Okay. And what about if he wants to help take of the child?"

A scowl appeared on my face. "It's NOT going to happen. "

"Sakura-"

"No!"

I may have sounded like a little child, but I was not going to let him near my baby. Ever. Even if he were to get on his knees and beg, though it would _never _happen.

Sigh. "Okay." And then he got up from his position against the tree and helped me up. "Now, we're going to the Hokage's office."

"Wait, wait wait!" His sudden pulling had stopped as I had dug my heels into the ground with vigor. "Why?"

"To tell her, of course."

"Wait! No! Kakashi- sensei!" My whining was greatly ignored as we headed the way towards my doom.

As he stopped to fall to the forest floor with grace and balance on his feet, the other three followed suit. "We'll rest here."

And with that, too started to argue, while the tallest just went to lie against a tree, trying to fall asleep and hopefully drown out the sounds of his two teammates.

"Why you-" The redhead snarled, her fist meeting the face of a white haired teen, his face exploding into water.

"Karin."

Her hand slackened on his shirt and her fist ceased its pounding. "Yes, Sasuke-sama?"

"Stop being annoying."

Her face showed obvious disappointment and hurt as she let go of the sniggering sharp-toothed young man and walked over to sit against a tree not too far from her other sleeping teammate.

The stoic teen meanwhile sat on a boulder, his back slouched and his hands clasped together loosely while his elbows rested on his knees.

His eyes clenched tightly shut. He was thinking of _her,_ again!

These past weeks he was trying so hard to forget that night. So hard trying to ignore those feminine moans that echoed through his head. Trying so hard…

To not regret leaving her.

And now lately, he was getting this bad feeling in his stomach, telling him something that would change his future is going to happen these next few months.

Telling him that if he didn't accomplish his goal soon, that he wouldn't be able to accomplish for a very long time.

His face snapped back to its stoic look as he swiftly stood up. "Hn. Let's go."

"What? Aw man." Suigetsu stood up, and eyebrow rose as he glared at his leader's back. He didn't miss the little things that the black-haired man made. The pained look on his face, the way he twitched when Karin called 'Sasuke-kun', the way he would thoughtfully stare into oblivion, forgetting everything around him.

There was something up, and he was going to find out, he thought as the disappeared into the deep forest.

**Yes, yea, I know. Short chapter! But aren't all my chapters not that long?**

**Well, sorry. If your mad at my lack of care, oh well.**

**Next chapter will be out with promising content.**

**Numexi,ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke's POV

What was this feeling? This feeling that ate away at me?

Sadness? No, I had felt it before, and this was not it.

Anger? Definitely not.

Worry?

Was it really? For what then? Who?

Who was I worried was I worried about?

_Sakura._

I believe I was subconsciously out my thoughts of her, the girl I had done something so intimate with just 7 weeks ago.

The girl I--

…Loved?

But do I love her?

We had had sex, but that while I was being controlled by the alcoholic beverage going through my body.

But no, actually. I wasn't being controlled.

I had just done something that I don't usually ever—in fact, never—do.

I had just…

…Stopped thinking.

Yes. That's it.

All these years of revenge, the vivid memories of my murdered clan had drove me on, the words of my horrid brother echoing in my head echoed throughout my chaotic mind had encouraged me to continue down the path of vengeance.

Everything around me faded, and one thought had echoed through my head.

Was that it?

Was that the reason I wanted to kill my brother?

Because my mind _told_ me to?

Even though the thought perturbed me to no end, I thought further.

Was this what my deceased parents would want?

For my absolute goal be for me to kill the only brother I had left, even if he did kill my family?

Maybe… maybe there was a better—well, not necessarily _better—_for the reason of the killing of my clan.

Maybe, it wasn't Itachi's decision.

Maybe…

Maybe—

"Oi! Sasuke!" A pale hand shook fervently in my face, chasing away my thoughts in a second. The hand moved to reveal Suigetsu, a suspicious look on his face.

"Hey man! I've calling your name for a while now! Something wrong?" A silver eyebrow arched in curiosity.

I swatted the hand away.

Scowling, I stood up, pivoted and walked into the dark forest. "I'll be back. Don't bother me."

As the sounds of the redhead and my sharp-toothed teammate faded as I walked deeper into the dense vegetation, I thought back to my previous discovery.

No—not discovery.

Stupid contemplation.

There was no way—

I slammed my fist into a tree, it cracking from the sudden hit.

There was _no way_ there was a different reason for the killing of my clan!

A deadly glare formed on my face, and I started to breathe heavily in anger.

He had killed our family!

And just for power…

That was final.

Sighing, I turned around and headed back to camp. But as I headed back, my original feeling came back…

It was worry. Worry for Sakura.

Worry for a thing that I knew would cause me much, much trouble.

Much.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I can't sleep.

I haven't been sleeping, I couldn't sleep, I won't close my eyes in fear.

In fear of seeing my best friend's face of disgust.

Or _his_ face short of any emotions.

Whatever.

Either way I said it, I was still pathetic.

I had told my blond teammate, one of my best friends, the little brother-like blond of the new being that was lately growing in my stomach just 5 days ago.

He was furious. Furious with the fact that I, had not been serious and mature with the situation.

"You didn't try to stop him?" His voice was furious, his lips curled up and showing his teeth, which I had slightly noticed were turning into fangs. "I bet all you had on your mind was 'Sasuke's here in my room!' like the little fangirl you are!" By that point his hands had gripped my forearms and the claws that had rapidly grown from his fingernails had started to pierce her skin slightly.

I had tried so hard to think that it wasn't him speaking; that he was being controlled by the kyuubi.

But, the Kyuubi doesn't care about Sasuke, does he? Why would he speak about a person in such fervent energy, right?

That was completely Naruto no doubt. Yes, his appearance has changed.

But the words. The anger.

That was my obnoxious teammate, through and through.

"What do you think we've been working for these past years, huh? NOT FOR YOU TO GO AND FUCK HIM! NO!"

By then, Ino and Kakashi had come, the silver-haired ANBU separating Naruto from me and Ino coming over to keep me from falling.

Kakashi had punched him, and he had quickly turned back to his original self.

But the anger was still there.

He shrugged his arms roughly out of Kakashi's firm hold.

Then he gave me that look.

You might have seen it before, maybe used it before. The look you give someone when they've done something so wrong, or maybe the look you would give a sadistic murderer.

The look of _disgust._

Do I really compare to such people, to deserve that look?

I guess… I guess I do.

After that, Ino had helped me home, had asked if she should stay, but I said no without a thought.

She shouldn't be around such a disgusting person like me.

So here I lie, with tears stains on my face and red, weary eyes.

But then I thought of an idea.

I should leave. Yes, leave everyone's life, and their new problems caused by me will be gone and rid of them.

The everyone will be happy. For once a smile crept onto my face.

Ino wouldn't have to worry about me.

Kakashi wouldn't have to protect me.

And Naruto…

Naruto wouldn't have to deal with me anymore.

Yes! What a great plan!!

My tired body quickly stood up surprisingly, and headed out the door into the cold night, even though I was only clad in my underwear and black men's dress shirt.

I walked and walked.

Walked through the streets.

Passed the hokage tower.

Out the gates.

Out until I could no longer recognize the forest, until I could see the midnight start to become lighter.

Until I could walk no longer.

Maybe it was my imagination, but I swear I could hear Sasuke's voice, just a little away from me in the forest as I drifted into unconsciousness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke's POV

I could feel her.

Maybe it wasn't true, but something told me she was here, in this forest, not too far from us.

Hn. No way. What would she be doing out here, 15 miles from Konoha, at a time like-

"Sasuke-kun, I sense a chakra 80 feet away from here."

My head turned towards Karin. "Is it Itachi?"

Her red eyebrows clenched together. "No. But they are strong. Not as strong as you, though. But, there's something weird about their chakra…"

"Don't mind it. Lead me to them." We jumped through the trees shortly until we stopped short of the unknown being just 20 feet away.

I took in the details. The person collapsed, it seems, and it woman, definitely from the build of the person's legs.

As I signaled for the rest to stay and walked slowly towarss the person, I noticed how little they were wearing. The black shirt she wore just covered enough skin to not show too much skin, and was ripped slightly.

And then I saw the pink.

_No._

My pace rapidly changed as I quickly walked over to the girl and bent down next to the root of the enormous tree on which her head lay.

It was her.

"Sakura." My voice was whispered, as if I was afraid to wake her from her sleep.

"Juugo, come here and carry her. We're taking her with us."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. =D

* * *

In this situation, calling him a bastard would seem fit.

The blue-eyed fool sat in his cheapjack apartment, engulfed in an empty darkness with his hands painfully clenched in his blonde mane. The tear-stains had formed quite a path on his face, himself too defeated to wipe something so unimportant away/

No, none of those things matter at the moment, not even the broken glass on the floor from recklessly punching a window, or the poor, innocent table which suffered a horrible death when thrown against the wall. The only thing that truly mattered at the moment was how he became the monster he is today.

How could he have been so stupid?

What imbecile he seemed to be¾no, was. He exploded, crushed his dearest friend's heart, her eyes full of fear and guilt. It was killing to see her look at him like that.

He didn't mean for such feelings to be released at the pink haired girl, but it was just too much to take in. The thought of that bastard he called a best friend touching, made his fist clench to the point of knuckles cracking. Just the thought of him _breathing _on her made his blood boil.

"I'm pregnant." She had said it so calmly, he had almost taken her statement as a joke.

"What?" He chuckled the question as it came out of his mouth in a slight rush, hoping that his ears were truly betraying him for once.

"I'm pregnant."

It had all gone downhill from there. Why, why now? Everything was going so well in their lives right now- Sakura was now head of the hospital, he and Hinata had finally started to notice each other as lovers¾why did this have to happen?!

"W-who's the father?"

The hesitant pause in her features was all he needed to know who helped make this child.

"WHY! Why did you do this?" He could see himself now, his eyes turning a deadly red and the lines on his face making themselves more known.

"Naru¾"

"Did you even try to sustain him? Or as soon as you saw him, did you jump in his arms like a little fan girl?!"

He could see the pain in her eyes, the way her mouth gaped at him in horror and her eyes spread wide of guilt. By now, Kakashi (who was surely hiding in the bushes somewhere) and Ino had come to the rescue, the lazy jounin holding his arms back while Ino tried to pull the blossom away from the scene.

"What the fuck did you think you were going to accomplish by sleeping with him?!" He was screaming by now. "You're a whor¾"

He had assumed Kakashi had knocked him out in anger, for he could remember no more.

She had run because of him, he had heard.

Ino had barged into his apartment, tears prickling at the corner of her eyes while she screamed at him.

It's all your fault she ran away, she had cried.

And at that point, he believed everything was his fault.

The ground was moving, she mused.

Or that's what it seemed. Either that, or she was flying. Yes, it had to be that. She was flying! Or most likely, dreaming.

She dug her fingernail into her palm. Okay not a dream.

What the¾was someone carrying her? A foot came into her upside-down view once again. Someone very tall, that's for sure; her being this high in the air was starting to give her a headache.

"Stop."

_Holy shit!_

"Juugo, come here."

_That voice…_

The giant stopped again, and another pair of feet joined her view.

_Oh no._

"Put her down. She's awake."

Her butt had instantly made contact with a dirt path. Her head was bowed, for she refused to look up and notice the man of her current dreams and problems.

"Sakura."

But she did, anyways.

His face was a passive beauty, the win blowing his hair slightly while he looked right through her soul.

_Wait, no gaping, _she thought. _I hate him_.

"Where am I? Where did you take me?" Her voice was biting as she whipped her head around in many directions, noticing to other strange people¾a redhead and sharp-tooth boy¾and only finding herself surrounded by foreign trees which she knew for a fact did not belong to the area outside of Konoha.

"Near the border of Fire Country." A soft voice answered, coming from the tall one.

_What?_

Okay, _now_ she was pissed.

"What?" Her face was twisted. "Take me back!" She shouted in Sasuke's emotionless face. "Take me back to Konoha, you bastard!"

"No."

All she knew was that she was on the ground once again, this time with a body pressing her down in place while the black-haired teen crashed into a now-ruined tree, his face already bruising from the contact with her fist.

As his other companions gawked in surprise, she smirked although she was currently close to eating to dirt at the fact that his face was no longer that stone mask of a face but a furious, gritting teeth mess.

He had stomped over to her in a fury, leaves in his hair nad dirt on his cheek. "Off her, Juugo!"

She released from the tight hold and was founding hanging in the air, face to face with an angry Uchiha.

"You will _not _do that again."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

"Missing, hm."

A sip was taken of the bitter tea that was once comfortingly hot, but ran cold due to the serious air that seemed to encase the room.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. It seems she had disappeared late last night." The silver-haired nin shifted his weight as he responded robotically. "All her weapons and medic supplies as well as clothing were not taken, so we assume that she was taken."

Her honey eyes flashed from behind her cup. "And a search party was sent throughout the village, I presume?"

"Yes. We swept everywhere for her, but nothing could be found."

With a sigh, her glazed item had been replaced to the desk, her hands clasping in deep thought. But as soon as it came it was gone.

"Nothing must be done."

Kakashi felt sharp pain in his throat. "Hokage-sama! Sakura might as well be in danger at this point! It is clear that she was taken during the night and could be possibly be undergoing interrogation and torture! Especially in the state she is in, I believe-"

"Ah, that's what I was looking for." A bitter smile was now in place, finally happy that all the pieces fit in this late mystery between pink-haired girl and her health. "As I thought. She is expecting, isn't she?"

Feeling no need to hide it anymore, his shoulders slumped slightly in defeat. "I'm afraid so."

It was decided the day that he had found out about the pregnancy of Sakura that telling the Tsunadeabout Sakura's new state could cause serious and dreadful consequences. Luckily, being the Hokage's apprentice gave her view to more scrolls that Kakashi could ever see, so her knowing on fraternizing with missing nins was a bit deeper than her former sensei's.

The punishment could be imprisonment, banishing, or even beheading.

"That explains things." She confirmed as her eyes sparkled with knowing. "And the father? Who is he?"

As soon as his body tensed, she had a hunch. "Uchiha Sasuke, Tsunade-sama."

Ger eyes widened in realization. "That would explain the strong chakra brewing in her belly… I knew that definitely couldn't have been any of our own." An empty scroll was drawn from her drawer, scribbled on with hurried but neat kanji, rolled up and tightened and handed to the copy ninja.

Noticing his questioning gaze, she explained. "Within that scroll contains your mission in retrieving Haruno Sakura. Gather your necessary equipment and alert the team members listed within about the mission."

Skimming over the details held on the parchment, Kakashi noticed something. "Ah, what about-"

"Naruto is know to become violent around Sasuke and could possible cause harm to innocent bystanders, and maybe your team. Also, it seems the Akatsuki are on the move in collecting jinchuuriki, so I've been told to watch Naruto by the elders." Tsunade sipped the tea as her eyes hardened. "This is the only way."

"Naruto's not going to like this."

A shrug of the shoulders and she was as carefree as a fly. "He'll get over it."

Doubting that, Kakashi left with a nod of the head, and smoke left in his place. There was things that needed to be done, and fast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Sakura, this was hell.

Though, hell was a bit comforting. Well, in the weather-sense.

But being chakra-bound in undersized cuffs and wearing only a thigh-high shirt so every time the pink-haired kunoichi tripped on the forest floor, her panties were shown, causing the sharp-toothed one to smack her on the ass and the crazy fan girl to kick her in the legs in secrecy in order to escape the death of the Uchiha's wrath?

No, Not exactly what she wanted.

But at least she had to think about walking without tripping from fatigue more than about how she was going to do about this baby.

Ugh…baby…

The need to vomit rose up her throat until she forced back down quickly.

This was bad. _Very _bad.

_Come on, think Sakura!_ she screamed in her head. _What strategies have you leaned from Shikamaru?_

"_If needed, use your body."_

_Oh!_

And so, formulating a plan, she fell to the ground, and started her act.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The red-head, Karin if she remembered right, shrieked as she heard her stomp over to her side.

A food nudged her back, shaking her roughly as if to awaken her. "Looks like she's out cold. Probably tired from all the running we've been doing."

A grunt of annoyance was heard. _Probably from King Stick-up-my-ass, _Sakura thought.

"We'll rest here." Movement was heard. "Suigetsu, Karin. Collect wood. Juugo, Get some water and food from the stream downhill. Go."

A sweep of the wind and they were gone fulfilling their orders, leaving the two alone. Feeling the air shift around her, she realized she was being carried.

As her face once again met the Earth, she could see by the little amount of light on her eyelids that she was most likely under a shaded tree. _Good,_she thought, the ground would be perfect for her jutsu, and by the vibrations being set through the ground she could tell the black-haired teen was moving a good distance away.

Cracking her eyelids open no more than a millimeter, she saw that his back was facing her while he leaned against a tree and looked beyond.

_Doton: Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu!_

While a body formed from the soft moss and dirt, performing another justu, she crawled down a newly made tunnel underground as the earth above began to close quietly.

"If I'm right," She spoke quietly to herself, slowly walking through the dark area. "this should lead me southeast, to the direction of the Konoha Forest. Alright! Let's go."

Running as fast as she can as the tunnel formed in the direction of where she was going, she stopped and pulled the ground apart above. "This should be far enough away." she mumbled as she pulled her self through.

"Stop."

…

_Shit!_

Not what she expected.

Footsteps sounded, coming towards her in a slow agonizing matter. "Where are you going?"

Her fists clenched. "Home. Where I-"

"If you were supposed to be there, you would be."

_What? _She turned around, her eyes narrowing in confusion at his figure. "What are you trying to say, then?"

Annoyance was present on his face, head tilted slightly in irritation. "You left, did you not? You had to have done it blindly, seeing your state of dress."

_Oh no._

"And yet, as you're here, no one has come looking for you."

"Stop it." Sakura whispered

A smirk formed. "No one needs you."

She shook her head blindly. "Stop it!"

A "You're useless."

_Smack!_

A bruise formed on his face, swelling until a frown formed. "That wasn't' necessary-"

"I don't care what you think is right, or wrong, or necessary, you asshole! But I am _not_ use-"

Quickly grabbing her wrist, a jab to the neck and she was unconscious. "You're right," he mumbled, hefting her over his shoulder. "You were useless. Until now." Walking towards camp, his eyes widened as he shifted the pink-haired teen on his back. _What the hell? _Strong chakra was producing in her body, from particularly the stomach. A side effect from the chakra binds, he thought as he continued through the trees. But, a bump forming as well? No matter, though.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, let's head out."

The team zoomed through the forest, their sliver-haired leader not slowing down for anything.

_Wait for us, Sakura. We're coming._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_-3 Hours Before-_

"TSUNADE BAA-CHAN!!"

That was the only warning the stressed Hokage had gotten seconds before her door was thrown forward with such a force a crack formed on the wall, while the only orange-clad ninja walked in with an air of anger surrounding him.

A tired sigh was heard from under the mass of messy blond hair. "What is it, Naruto?"

His hands met her desk with a sudden intensity and force. "Please send me on the mission!"

"No."

"But-!"

"My answer is still no, Naruto." Her honey eyes met his ocean blue. "I sent only the ones who I thought would be capable of retrieving Sakura in a-"

"I can get Sakura back-"

"In a safe and quick manner." Her voice had raised several octaves in moments, no longer wanting to deal with this ping-pong chatter. "Naruto, as you probably know, the Akatsuki are searching for the jinchuuriki. Your safety is a priority right now. Throwing you out in the open for missions and such is basically giving them an invitation for them to take you." She tapped her fingers lightly on the desk. "Is that what you want?"

"…No."

"Then my answer is no. I'm sorry."

With a silent defeat, he excused himself and left without a word, something he hadn't ever done before.

_-Present-_

"N-Naruto-kun?" A hesitant voice peeped.

With a slight turn of the head, the pale-eyed teen knew she was acknowledged. "Hey, Hinata-chan."

With a soft smile, his girlfriend of two weeks sat beside him on the slope of land that led to the river. "I was just here… to say goodbye."

"Hm?" Naruto looked at her with confusion, realization soon donning his face. "Oh' you're leaving for that mission soon, right?"

A quick nod of the head, and he knew there was no more needed to be said.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah?"

A blush adorned her cheeks, bringing attention to her soft features. "I'm sorry you couldn't come along on the mission…Y-you know, I'm kinda happy that you didn't." The last came in a whisper.

His body tensed in misunderstanding. "Eh?! Hinata-chan. That's so-"

"B-because!" She said in a slightly louder voice, cheeks inflamed at the fact she cut off her partner. "Because, maybe…maybe if we succeed, I can prove myself to you that I'm strong." Her eyes softened with a gentle smile. "I'd really like that."

With a tug on her sleeve, she was suddenly in an embrace. "N-N-Naruto.."

"Thank you, Hinata." His eyes were closed in thought. "But you don't have to prove yourself to me. Just loving me tells me your strong." He mentally chuckled at the color of her face at the word love. "Just come back unharmed."

"Okay, Naruto-kun." A gentle silence filled the space, and neither of the two minded, because they knew this was one of the last times it would be this way before the chaos resumed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_6 Hours Later_

Groans, mutterings full of curses, and rustling were heard in the dimly-lit room, signaling the awake of the pink-haired kunoichi.

"You're heavy, you know that."

Her head shot up with a flash , eyes glaring into the dark side of the room, spotting a slouch body as well as two intense black orbs.

"Maybe you shouldn't have knocked me out, you jackass." Her words were in no way complimenting, he mused with a slight wonder. The way in which she spoke had matured and altered over these many years, speaking with the vulgarity of a teenage boy and the intelligence of a Hokage.

She's changed, in more ways than one.

Growing back out her hair would have made her look vulnerable, he noticed as he glanced at her short cut. Her eyes were a vicious emerald, and her once oversized forehead now complimented her face. Her attire was revealing and not revealing at the same time, which had Sasuke with a foreign tightening feeling in his stomach, a feeling that had originally been noticed the night of the storm.

"What are you looking at?" She stated with a sudden anger. His eyes had wandered in areas on her body far too long for her tastes, and had started to get unnerved under his concentrated stare.

A look to the face, and his hard gaze was gone as he closed his eyes in a gentle matter. "Don't leave this room."

"But-"

"No. Don't." And it was over.

With an indignant huff, she waited until his breaths were even before she went to explore her current confinement. As her eyes started to adjust to the lack of light, she noticed a bed of cushions -- in which her captor currently occupied -- just opposite of her. The sliding door to her freedom was just steps away from her, but the noise of opening the object would alarm the raven haired boy.

Nothing else occupied the room except the mat she laid on and Sasuke's bed, and her curiosity was put to rest.

_Thud, thud, thud._

A slight tapping sound awoke Sakura some hours later, and being barely conscious and completely unaware of her situation and location, she had no motivation in to finding out what that horribly annoying sound was. So, with a grunt of annoyance, she turned over and proceeded to sleep.

_Thud, thud, thud._

A groan of pain was what finally made her snap her eyes open and bolt up, her eyes wide and confused. _What the hell was that noise? _An unhuman growl suddenly formed goosebumps on her skin as she watched in horror at the scene that unfolded.

His face was scrunched up in pain, teeth gritting in control for what was left of the sanity that was present. One hand gripped the ground while the other gripped a hidden spot on his neck in fury, while black ink started to tattoo its way over his skin, taking over like a virus.

"_Get out," _The voice was unfamiliar, and laced with chaos. "_Get out Sakura!"_

But not even the words could possibly move her. She had seen this once before, she remembered with a face of pain. When they were genin, in the forest of death. It seemed like a dream before, but now as she noticed as the furniture flew around the room as Sasuke lost his last shred of sanity, this was far from a dream.

In a flash, his hands were around her neck, squeezing and gripping with a fury she could not escape from. Her hands closed in fists but his sudden close proximity had prevented her from moving her arms and had pinned her hands to her chest as she was held to the wall. What had halted this mayhem before? The sudden turn of events had left her mind blank and without time to think -- or breathe for that matter -- she leaned forward and did the only thing she could do.

The gentle feel of lips against his had caused his pupils to dilate and his body to still in confusion, as awareness and the gentle hum of control started to return. The tattoos retreated, leaving a dull ache behind as well as exhaustion. As his body fell forward and the world started to disappear in front of his eyes, all he could remember as he drifted into a slumber was a pair of arms around him and the fast thrum of a tiny heartbeat.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Yeah... this was kinda a waste of a chapter.**

**sorry, ive had recently some really bad writers block, and this is all i could think of for right now. next chapter will be worth the wait.**

**-numexi.**


End file.
